Charlie's Shadow
by Schlub-Niggurath
Summary: A short little fic taking place in an alternate timeline where Dr. Wu creates a proto-version of the Indoraptor first as a test bed for the future development of the Indominus Rex. The proto-hybrid is then placed with Owen's pack and immediately takes a liking to Charlie. Let's just say that things get out of claw real quick...
1. Hyper Lethal Vector

Side note: As I mentioned in the summary, things get raunchy pretty quickly. And if you're wondering, no I'm not planning a full-fledge series, just a few chapters. If you want an awesome, plot driven JP fic, then I'd highly recommend_ Jurassic World: Why So Blue? by WhenBooksFly101_. It's masterfully written and I don't usually say that about just anyone's story either. This one's just a fun little, albeit rushed, pairing with an OC and nothing more. Enjoy!

_Charlie's Shadow_

**Chapter one: Hyper Lethal Vector **

_5 years prior to Jurassic World incident_

_Undesignated embryonic facility on Isla Nublar_

_Level 5 access required… _

Dr. Henry Wu reviewed the collected data from Dr. Isaac Freeman's tablet and asked his colleague if the current gene algorithms made sense.

"No, they don't and they never will." he replied in a vexed manner. "You can't expect order and logical outcomes with something like this Henry. It's unnatural."

"Nothing at Jurassic World will be, Isaac. I suggest you run the simulation again and let me know what's the problem this time."

Isaac snatched the tablet back and quickly passed his finger over the irrelevant equations and corresponding calculations till he reached their current obstacle.

"Well as you already know, the T-3 model failed the creation of its neural plate during the critical portion of organogenesis. We were able to rectify this issue by directly intervening in the cell signaling cascades with the T-4 and-"

"And it failed. Which is why we're on T-7, now aren't we? So what happened this time Isaac? Did we or did we not succeed. Will this embryo survive?"

Isaac sighed and changed his tablet to a direct feed of the gestating embryo in a level 5 security nursery, where only the most dangerous assets are being hatched.

"This one will… but…"

"But?"

"Henry, this isn't a genetics issue, it's a behavioral concern. Something that's been this spliced and altered is bound to have unforeseen psychological developments that we can't one-hundred percent stay on top of."

"You're worried about T-7 being a little smarter than your average Velociraptor?"

"No. I'm worried about T-7 being a little smarter than your average human." Dr. Freeman answered.

"I guess we'll just have to run some live-simulations and find out." Dr. Wu stated with the upmost confidence.

* * *

_Present day Jurassic World_

_Advanced Biological Research Center _

_Level 2 access required_

He had been expecting the outburst any minute now, and stood patiently near the viewing glass overlooking a small laboratory. Dr. Wu turned to hear the automatic sliding doors part, followed by the scuffle of his security guards and one ticked off JW employee. Owen shrugged off one of the guards and came right up to the lead geneticist himself.

When news got around about someone authorizing the placement of another asset in the same enclosure as his raptors, he just could not stand idly by and allow this to happen without his consent.

"Wu, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Mr. Grady, please understand that this is all in the name of science. For the benefit of Jurassic World even. Remember that this place is a theme park first and foremost. These were Mr. Masrani's orders after all, to create something that no one's ever seen before."

"So you're putting an unstable and unpredictable hybrid in with an already established pack of raptors? Yeah, great plan." Owen remarked sarcastically.

"I assure you, the T-7 model was made with only minor adjustments to its morphology, the rest is purely cosmetic and should in no way hinder its ability to interact and behave like a normal Velociraptor." Dr. Wu tries to reason, but to no avail do his words appeal.

"That's the problem with you eggheads. Just became you make the animals, doesn't mean you can control them."

"Isn't that why we hired you in the first place, Mr. Grady? To control them for us?"

"I raised these girls from birth, there's trust and respect between us. I don't control them. Nobody can." Owen scowled, showing his back to Dr. Wu and looking at the laboratory. "This thing you've made can never be controlled."

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"Because I know it was raised alone."

Owen left with nothing more to say and the security guards escorting him out to ensure he did not have second thoughts. Dr. Wu mulled on the matter for a few moments before dismissing his claims and returning to overseeing the lab results. He could not deny that there was some truth to Mr. Grady's words, but this was a trial run either way. Wu wishes to observe the results like any good scientist would. It matters little at this point, the gene sequencing has proven successful. The T-8 model is already underway and with some enhancements from the larger denizens of Jurassic World, it will be even bigger than their largest carnivore on record. Hopefully Mr. Grady will have learned to work with the T-7 by then…

Back on the outside, Owen decided to go inspect this aberrant product of their crazy experiments for himself. It was scheduled to be released into a temporary holding section of the raptor paddock and ultimately, this was a unanimous decision on Mr. Masrani's part as well. Therefore, he could not object, but at least he could gage this hybrid's personality for himself.

He rode a Jurassic World Jeep all the way down to the paddocks area and parked it just outside. Vic Hoskins men were just about finished with the deployment procedures and were on standby for further instructions. Owen was none too fond of Vic, knowing exactly what that man thought of his dinosaurs. The very idea of weaponizing them was not only inhumane, but idiotic and ludicrous. They are intelligent creatures no doubt, yet their actions are still driven by instinct. They must never be taken lightly and a certain air of caution should always be maintained when in their presence.

Owen made his way up to the catwalks to view the soon-to-be latest edition to his pack. He was stunned to see the genetically enhanced dinosaur itself staring right back at him from down below in the enclosure. It stood out in the open clear as day, or in this case, night. Its scales had a luster like obsidian, with a gilded streak running along each side that went from head to tail. On the head of this hybrid, was a jagged toothed maw resembling that of a crocodilian. Its black pupils followed his movements over its golden sclera. The brow of its skull was furrowed in such a manner that the carnivore looked stuck in a perpetual glare at all times.

It did not take its eyes off Owen for a second and even adjusted its posture to continue watching him. He could tell right away that this thing was as perceptive if not more so, than his own raptors. This Indominus raptor or Indoraptor for short, looked significantly larger than even Blue, who was the oldest member of his pack.

He was told however by Dr. Wu, that compared to their current assets, the Indoraptor was hatched around the same time Charlie was, their youngest Velociraptor. The key traits Owen is more concerned about here is not its age. It's the animal's ability to adjust from a solitary lifestyle to a more social setting. Unlike the other big carnivores they have, raptors are not only smart, they are highly sociable as well. It is one of their baser instincts to hunt in small groups rather than to live alone.

In just a few hours' time, that theory will be put to the test for this black hunter. Owen decided to get a closer look and ventured to the ground level transport room. A steel barred buffer connecting the paddock to the outside world. It allows handlers to get close without risking a containment breach. Owen does not usually use them, though in this case he cannot afford to take that chance. He closes the door behind him and looks over to see the Indoraptor nowhere in sight. The perplexed raptor handler pauses halfway to the barred gate and slowly removes one of his boots. Owen has a hunch and follows his gut, tossing his Timberland boot at the bars (Damn not the Timbs).

The big ebony hunter came sliding across the leaves and kicking up dirt as it looks around for him. It tilted its snout and walked away after failing to achieve what Owen quickly recognized as a poorly executed ambush. The raptor genes were strong, but they were not the issue. It was whatever else they were mixed in with that was.

Owen spent the next two hours recording the Indoraptor's behavioral responses to various stimuli. And the more he prodded at this bizarre lab experiment, the more he began to warm up to its almost regal appearance. He also learned from what little files the genetics department would let him read, that this "it" was actually a male and fully capable of breeding. This peaked some of Owen's own interest as the one aspect of Velociraptor pack structure he could never learn due to his raptors being all girls, was their interactions with the opposite sex. That is, if they do take kindly to him.

The Indoraptor may be slightly larger, but four-well trained Velociraptors would have no trouble making short work of him if they wanted to.

"Heads up!"

His jagged toothed maw caught the dead rodent he threw and swallowed the furry body in one gulp.

"Nice catch!" Owen says aloud before jotting some notes down in his journal. "Subject is responded surprisingly well to commands and shows almost alarmingly fast comprehension skills. He's able to learn tricks that took the other raptors days of practice. It's too bad I don't know what else you've got in there buddy, but for the meantime, I'll have my doubts till you prove me wrong."

The final hour soon approached and Owen is joined by his friend Barry Sembene, who has built a trust with the Velociraptor named Delta in a similar manner to his own understanding with the second in command named Blue. Barry tells him that he was already briefed on this whole situation and is none too happy himself. Owen informs him that they do not have a say, but he can at least rest assured that this hybrid acts more like a confused raptor than some mentally unstable killing machine.

"I sure hope you're right Owen." Barry responds.

"Don't worry, the girls will be fine."

"It's not them I was talking about. I don't think Dr. Wu's gonna like it when they tear apart his most expensive dinosaur yet."

"Looks like we'll find out first thing tomorrow then, it's getting late. Besides, they're not mixing just yet, even Vic's not that arrogant."

* * *

It was around midnight when the large divider separating the main paddock and small subunit slid open. To be on the safe side, a thin metal fence was all that prevented the creatures from crossing over. Owen had told Dr. Wu and Hoskin's men that Velociraptors can be very territorial and need to be introduced on neutral grounds first without either of them feeling that their side is being threatened.

Immediately, the more curious of all four and youngest, Charlie, came sprinting over to investigate all the commotion. The Indoraptor did the same and the two strangers came snout to snout for the very first time.

With aid from the stars and full moon, Charlie could see the glistening black skin of this odd scented raptor from the other side. She has never smelled a member of her own kind like him. It was not only because he was new, it also was because his scent was masculine. Never having met a female before, he is just as confused as she is.

The Indoraptor gazes curiously at the somewhat smaller creature from behind the fence. It looks like he does, but smells differently from the humans and meat he has consumed. He knows it is not food from the familiar scent, yet this shorter version of himself is not like he is. It is his first time sniffing a female. And in his intrigued state, his bulk pressed against the fence in his desperate attempts to study her further. The metal groaned and creaked at the pressure until he heard a hiss from the other side.

"Hey, back it up you!"

"Huh?" he replied in shock.

"You heard me." Charlie huffed.

"I did and I am surprised. I did not think there were others like me."

"Well of course there's others. I got my sisters and you got… wait, where's the rest of your pack?"

"My pack? What is that?"

Charlie paced back and forth to see past him. She could neither see nor smell anyone else. He truly was the only one there.

"You're all by your lonesome? That's awful! I can see why you wanna come over so badly now. I don't blame you, and sorry for getting all defensive, I just thought you were looking for a fight."

"Fight? No. I just wanted to smell you."

His honest request was met with a honest response. The green female Velociraptor presented her hide to the fence, letting him sniff what he can from his side. He rears his head back and in turn presents himself to her. Charlie gets a whiff and finds herself pressed against the fencing as well. She backs off with a shake of her head and snorts to conceal her embarrassment.

"I like the way you smell," the black male confesses.

"Yeah me too," she answers, staring at his eyes intently. "My name's Charlie by the way. What's yours?"

"I do not know… I do not think I have one."

"What? Don't be silly, everyone has a name. Even you. Just think. Was there something your pac- I mean, the humans called you by? Anything at all?"

"…Scion. I believe they referred to me as Scion."

"Sy-e-on? That's a cool name! Well I hope we can see each other again tomorrow too, Scion. I need to get back to my sisters or they'll get worried. Bye!"

"Goodbye. Charlie."

He watched her emerald body trot away, black stripe and all. Scion dug his claws into the mesh of the fencing and already felt a pang of pain in his chest. It was a sensation he had never dealt with before. He now understood what she meant by being alone. It hurt more than any injection or cruel test the humans ever put him through. Scion hoped she would stay true to her words. Meeting Charlie again was all he could think of now.

The following morning came and the Indoraptor found himself batting his eyes slowly open. There were humans moving about up above, beyond his reach. It was the fair skinned one and darker one from yesterday. Scion shook his head to relieve himself of that groggy morning daze and stamped over to drink from the water trough in a corner. He could hear the sounds of their voices, but could only grasp his name and nothing more.

They then disappeared while the ones wearing matching outfits stood at their posts in silence. A portly looking human from behind him leaned on the railing and kept his eyes on Scion. It fascinated him how diverse these upright walking creatures could be. The Indoraptor grew bored of staring and circled his small home, awaiting his reunion with that pleasant smelling raptor from beyond the fence.

An hour later however, the two humans from before returned. The one that fed him the small mammals for completing random tasks nodded to the other. They then ventured to the catwalks of the other paddock and disappeared from his view altogether. The rounder human had also gone to the other side. A loud buzz suddenly rung, making Scion jump into an aggressive stance as the two red lights atop the fence blinked continuously.

The dividing wall of thin metal began to vanish inside the thicker walls and Scion stared in disbelief, his path to Charlie was now open. Giddy with excitement, he rushed through and found himself in a much more spacious enclosure than his own. He searched around for her smell, but encountered several others that must belong to these sisters that she mentioned. Scion should have asked what a sister was in the first place.

He heard the crunch of leaves and a snarl at his back. Scion spun quickly around to meet the source. Charlie? No, the sight and scent did not match. The brown colored challenger crept near with her claws poised and teeth bared. Scion flashed his own set of jagged teeth and gave a low growl from his throat. She snapped her jaws and he saw the blur of her indigo stripe as she ran in.

Echo would not allow this trespasser to come into their home unscathed. Defending her sisters was of the upmost priority, but this weirdly scented raptor was quite the big bruiser. She thrust her full weight upon him in one blind charge. Her inertia was not enough to knock him down or even push him back more than a foot or two. She felt his muscle tense a few seconds after her full-body lunge and knew what would come next. Echo flew back, landing on both feet and itching for another go. Neither animal was aware of the tranquilizer rounds already setting their sights on their tough exteriors, or that Owen held them back. The raptor trainer smiled and told everyone to ease off. Blue was finally here.

Scion turned his attention to the screech of another, one that almost rivals his own height and strength. A grey skinned and bright azure striped Velociraptor jumped between the both of them. Echo lips twitched as she stepped back from her older sister's display of authority. The scar on her muzzle reminded her of their last bout for dominance, she was in no mood to earn another. She submitted with a lowered head and went to stand by her sister's side. Blue's growling is then directed towards the interloper. Now Scion must contend with two angry females, the odds are stacked against him. He is backed into a corner with nowhere to run as the lead raptor steps forward to confront him.

"You dare come into my territory and threaten my sisters, outsider? Speak up!"

"I only came to see Charlie, nothing more. I did not come to fight anyone." Scion's guttural, male voice sounded.

Blue's eyes narrowed onto his unique appearance and the two predators began sizing one another up. It was obvious who the bigger one was, but it was also clear who the more valiant of the two was.

"Why her? What do you want?"

"To talk," the ebony fleshed Indoraptor admitted. "I am… alone. I have been alone, for a long time."

"A raptor without a pack? I've never heard of such a thing. I suppose I can't blame you, but that doesn't excuse you're behavior. If you wish to run with us than you'll need to learn your place first!"

Blue sprinted at him and in the blink of an eye, was upon Scion faster than he could react. He chomped his jaws at where she should have been and was amazed at how incredibly agile her movements were. The grey Velociraptor turned on a dime at the last second, dodging his teeth and landing parallel to his right flank. She bite down on his right ankle and pulled, forcing him to lose balance. The big black raptor fell on his side with Blue hopping on top of him and planting her mouth at his neck. Scion knew what would come next if he rebelled and lay defeated beneath her mass.

"You're strong no doubt, but slow and sloppy as well."

Blue backed off as Scion hobbled to his feet and growled back.

"Were it so easy."

"I'll allow you to walk amongst us, for now. Try to hurt my pack in anyway however, and I'll make sure you stay down for good next time. That goes for you too, Echo."

"Huh? What did I do? I was just protecting our own!" the brown female argued back.

"Don't start fights you can't win. You move just like he does. The difference in strength would be your downfall. Keep that in mind next time you try fighting alone, sister."

"If you hadn't interrupted I would have- just stay outta my way, Omega!"

Echo looked at him while issuing that last spiteful snap of her jaws and walked off. Scion caught Blue's attention with his movements and asked what that word meant. She seemed bewildered that basic pack structure was lost on his puzzled expression, but explained either way. Blue is the Beta or second in command, and has officially accepted him into the group. He has been given the lowest rank possible and has received that appropriate title as such. Until he proves himself useful, Omega he shall remain.

Then next obvious question he inquires is which one of them holds the highest rank then. Blue says nothing and raises her snout, pointing right at the human that fed him those furry treats. She tells him of how all four of them were raised from eggs by that human and how he is recognized as Alpha by the pack.

If Scion were a regular Velociraptor he might have had a hard time accepting that statement. He merely processes all this new information and then asks if he may speak to Charlie now.

"You're oddly eager to see her again, interloper."

"My name is Scion and yes, I would very much like to speak with her." he says with a step forward.

"I'm Blue and that's my youngest sister you're referring to," she defensively states. "Watch yourself. I don't care if you are the first male we've ever seen, don't think that gives you some sort of special treatment. And don't even think of trying anything funny either. I'll spill your innards if you do."

The Indoraptor once again did not know what she meant by male or female, he only cared about one thing. Seeing Charlie again. Scion picked up her distinctive scent and raced through the light foliage of the paddock to find her.

There she was, making herself cozy atop a pile of twigs and leaves. Her green scales looked even more pleasant under the sun's rays rather than the moon's. Scion felt his breath quicken and his chest thump. He awkwardly stumbled into the open, cracking a frail stick beneath his weight and losing the element of surprise.

She met his gaze and jumped to her sickle-toed feet. Charlie bobbed head with each step and keeping her posture tense. Scion copied her movements and cautiously inched closer. They were only a few feet apart when he could no longer contain himself. Charlie gave a playful rumble as Scion went right to nuzzling her sides with his snout. She too bumped his thigh with her inquisitive poking and prodding, and made Scion rub against her flank. He felt her thick tail slap his face away and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Don't sniff over there Scion, that's weird."

"Sorry, it just… I am sorry," he apologizes with a drooped neck.

She looks around and chirps back, "It's ok, I know you don't mean any harm, but my older sister's my take it the wrong way."

"What do you mean?"

"They might think you wanna mount me or something. It's silly, I know."

"Why would I mount you?" Scion asks with genuine confusion.

"To mate of course! C'mon Scion, even I know that!"

"What is mating?"

Charlie shakes her head in annoyance and tells him to just let it go. Scion replies by showing her his empty hands and she curls her lips into a smile. She headbutts him back and a chase ensues through the thicker bush of the paddock. They growl and nip at one another like hatchlings, eager to catch the other off guard. Little do they know, the fourth and final sister, Delta, has her eyes on them.

She watches this new Omega chasing after her little sister and sees right through their seemingly innocent game. They way he traps Charlie at every possible turn and brushes his snout on her legs, its almost shamefully obvious, or it would be to an older Velociraptor. He is courting her whether he knows it or not. If Blue or Echo sees this than there will be dire consequences, especially because of his lowly status. But luckily for Scion, Delta likes what she sees. The teal colored, no striped raptor and second eldest of the bunch licks her chops. That big and strong male is wasted on someone so naïve and young. She will show him what a real female is like.

End note: Will Delta steal Charlie's new friend away? How will Charlie react? Who will Scion choose? What will Blue and Echo think? Why is this ship so poorly written? Find out next week on Jurassic Ball Z!

…or you know, don't.


	2. Insatiable

-Warning! It's about to get real graphic up in this, uh, piece? So if you don't like seeing scaly butts getting bumped then I suggest holding out for chapter three because there's not much else going on here…

**Chapter Two: Insatiable **

_Present day Jurassic World (two weeks before the incident)_

_Isla Nublar Raptor Research Arena_

_Level 0 access, authorized handlers and guards only… _

It had been a week since Scion's integration into the pack and Owen was keeping a close eye on his progress. There were some minor disputes here and there for power between the new Omega and Echo, but it was nothing that his best girl Blue could not handle. She has proven her leadership skills time and time again, an extra raptor to the formula has not changed that fact. Blue keeps everyone in line and makes sure that nobody oversteps their boundaries within their set ranks.

The black scaled male learned quickly what it meant to be part of a pecking order and now bears his own scars as a reminder. Echo has since eased off his case after witnessing their Beta lay down the law. Yet it is neither Blue nor her brown sister that has made the bulk of Owen's journal entries regarding their daily happenings. The two girls that are really starting to draw his attention are Delta and Charlie.

Perhaps because she is the youngest and least likely to contest Blue for dominance, that his Beta is more lenient with her green sister's rambunctious behavior. Charlie has shown complete defiance towards her superior after Blue caught the Omega playing rather intimately with the young Velociraptor. Charlie was quick to defend Scion from her older sister's wrath and to Owen's surprise, Blue simply left it at that.

Delta on the other hand, is an equally strange case. She too seems to have taken some sort of interest in this Indoraptor, but has not been displaying the same physical affection that her younger sibling has. Instead, the teal skinned female has been observing the male from afar, as if studying him. Owen can tell it is not the glaring daggers that Echo occasionally sends or the contemptuous snorts that Blue gives when she sees him and Charlie roughhousing. No, her stare is different. There is still much he needs to learn on Velociraptor interactions and behaviors regarding the opposite sex, most of which, is all just conjectures and hypotheses. And since Jurassic World's dinosaurs are merely modified projections of what Dr. Wu's team wants these long since extinct animals to look like, who really knows if they are acting out as they would have some 65 million years ago. The best he can do is go back to hitting the books and reading up on some more scholarly works on dinosaur psychology.

Owen clicks his buzzer and whistles a unique pattern to inform his girls and one Scion, that exercises are done for the day. He tosses each raptor, in order of their status, a nice unthawed fat rat and leaves them to it.

Blue gets hers first and swallows the furry meal in one bite. Both Echo and Delta scarf down their own treats with a single snap of their jaws as well. Charlie is just about finished with hers when the other youngest member of their pack threw his rat at her feet. She cocked her head with a puzzled look and asked what he was doing. Scion rolled the rodent closer to her with his snout and said, "I want you to have it."

"Huh? But alpha always gives us one each so we don't fight, and that one's yours." Charlie says back.

"I know, and it would make me very happy if you had it."

"Well don't mind if I do-"

Charlie's open jaws were shut by the sudden intrusion of a sickle-toed foot stabbing right through the furry treat. The two turned their attention to see Echo giving a smug grin as she picked up the rat by its tail.

"That's awfully nice of you to give up your reward like that, Scion. I'm sure you don't mind If I get a piece, I mean, you were giving it up weren't you?"

"I was giving it to Charlie," the Indoraptor points out with a growl climbing up his throat. "Not you."

"Is that so? Well I'm sure my little sis doesn't mind sharing? Right, Charlie?"

The emerald Velociraptor looks at her dark scaled friend and then back at her older sibling with a vexed twitch of her lips. She stepped forward, making Echo's eyes widen. It has been a long time since they fought and for good reason too. Echo is stronger.

Charlie gives her sister one last chance to drop the rat, but knows that Echo would never turn down a good fight, even with one of her own. Scion backs away, having a better understanding of pack life than when he first joined almost a week ago. If you have beef with someone then you need to settle it with tooth and claw. Nothing more, nothing less.

The two hissing sisters have attracted the rest of their packmates to witness the display. Blue comes up next to Scion as Delta sits on the other side of the snarling duo and casually grooms herself. The Beta asks if this is his doing and Scion raises a brow.

"…Y-yes, it sort of is. I am sorry, I was not trying to provoke either of them."

"Alpha's rewards shouldn't be taken so lightly that you'd give yours away like that. Especially to Charlie."

"And why is that, Blue?" he inquires with a confused tilt of the head.

"Because Charlie's never beaten Echo in a fight, and it's been a while since she's challenged any of us for anything, let alone a tiny piece of meat like this." Blue states.

"But you just said Alpha's rewards should not be taken lightly?"

"I know, but it's still just a little piece of meat. It's not like her to make a fuss over something this small unless there's more at stake than just food."

Scion looks back at the ongoing fight and wished that Blue was wrong. Watching Charlie get thrashed and knocked around was really starting to make his blood boil. His own feet began stamping impatiently, his fingers curling erratically and that low growl becoming more noticeable as it rose. He nearly bolts forward after hearing her pained screech, Echo biting her neck and dropping her to the floor. Once the fight was over and the winner decided, Charlie laid on the ground with some minor cuts, but nothing too serious. This was not a bout to the death like in the wild. It was a sibling's quarrel under the supervision of their Beta. Only Blue or Alpha could have intervened. And though Scion is practically trembling from sheer anger alone, he held himself back.

Echo walked over her fallen sister and ate her tiny prize whole. She strolled right by the black hybrid, pleased by with her victory, not over Charlie, but over Scion. Echo along with Blue and Delta, are all very much aware of just how much time he spends with their youngest sibling. And if bullying Charlie around is what it takes to get on his nerves, then so be it.

The show is over and everyone has gone off to their own little corner of the large paddock. Scion is already at his friend's side as she sits among a fairly hidden patch of vegetation. It would be an ideal place to recover in peace if she did not have a large male pacing around her tirelessly. Charlie repeatedly tries to tell him that these little scratches will heal in no time and that she is fine. Scion does not seem fully convinced and looks hopelessly at a fresh cut on her side.

She decides to ignore him and goes right back to licking her wounds. Scion stops walking about to watch and feels even more guilty now than before. Blue was right, it is his fault for Charlie acting so recklessly.

"Why? Why did you fight her, Charlie? You knew she was stronger and yet you still challenged her anyway?"

"I guess I was just tired of Echo thinking she could push me around all the time."

"She still won though…"

"Hey!" the green female squawked. "Aren't you supposed to be making me feel better?"

"Oh, um, right!" Scion replied and quickly acted. His tongue came sliding across one of her deeper slash marks and sent a shiver along her spine. She was about to tell him that this was not what she meant, but a second lick made Charlie reconsider. It was nice to have someone else nursing her back to health for a change. Usually, Blue or Alpha would be standing over her right now and scolding/treating her. This was the first time someone other than them has done this for her, and it feels nice.

Scion continued to get at her other wounds and puts one foot over her resting body to stand right above her. He brought his snout next to the base of her neck and made her shudder with his hot breath. Charlie squirmed in place as that strange itching sensation returned in her underside. She gave him a little nudge, stating that she has no cuts where he was exploring. Scion feigned ignorance and ran his tongue from the bottom of her neck to cheek. Charlie nipped at his black scales and looked him right in his golden eyes.

"Cut it out, we're gonna get caught."

"But I would like to try again, Charlie. If you would let me." Scion told her with the slightest hint of urgency in his tone. It was inevitable for these two fledging adults raptors constantly fumbling over one another, to not have discovered the carnal wonders of the flesh. Just two days ago, Scion's curious snout led him somewhere it should not have. That very same night he attempted to express his affection for her the only way a young male like him knew how. Unfortunately, the unexpected arrival of Blue in that part of the paddock had both of them hightailing it out of there.

He has since been longing to relive that brief moment of intimacy with their leathery hides rubbing on one another. More than that, Scion is unsure of. Instincts can only get him so far, the rest is up to him.

"Scion, not here. It's too dangerous right now." Charlie warned him, the top of her head rubbing his chin as he lays his jaw on her.

"Then tell me when, for my body is at its limit. I can think of nothing else but you. I _see_ nothing else but you. It leaves me restless at night."

She rumbles to him and says, "Tonight then. Let's meet up by that same place again tonight."

"Fine… but can we stay like this, for just a little longer?"

Charlie made no comment and gradually lowered her whole body to the ground. Scion covered most of her body with his own and the two raptor's started purring and rumbling to one another. If it means holding out just till the sun is gone and the moon has guided the stars back into the night sky, then he will wait. Charlie, for the most part, is more than happy to be under him. To feel his chest rising and falling with each individual breath, the thumping of his chest on her back and his throat vibrating with every call of desire, it makes her whole body tingle.

Both raptors are too infatuated with their moment of intimacy to realize that a familiar pair of eyes is watching them from deeper in the bush. Delta confirms her suspicions, and mulls over her devious plan of stealing that big male from right under her sister's snout. But after seeing this little tender moment of theirs, she has an even better idea. Delta steps back into the shadows of the bush and vanishes. For now, she will bide her time.

The young Velociraptor and her hybrid companion take no notice and return to enjoying each other's warmth. They eventually break away to prevent their scents from lingering on one another. Blue's aggressive reaction the first time she sniffed that strong male odor on her little sister, did not end well for Scion.

As much as it pains him, he keeps his distance and wanders about another quadrant of the paddock. It should be noted that the Raptor Research center has four of these quadrants that are all interconnected unless Owen or anybody else decides to separate them. This gives the Velociraptors a variety of environments to test their capabilities during training. The pack usually spends most of their free time roaming sections 1-3 where they have a mixture of flat ground and some sparsely placed plants for coverage. But what Charlie and Scion are more interested in, is the 4th quadrant used for stealth exercises. Naturally, it is riddled with tall plants, ferns, bushes and even some trees. And under cover of darkness, even a Velociraptor would have some trouble navigating their way through.

The sky began to smooth over in layers of pink and purple as Scion entered thicket. It was a new moon this night and that meant their little hideout would be pitch black. Even the most clumsy of movements would be difficult to spot, let alone from afar. The sounds of their tumble in this artificial jungle does not worry him either, as it is well past the pack's sleeping schedule. His only real concern is if Charlie can manage to slip away unnoticed. Blue was very clear on their sleeping arrangements and that meant no boys allowed. Little does she know however, it is that very same obstinate attitude about intermingling with the opposite sex that has brought about this romp in the dark.

"Charlie?" the creeping Indoraptor quietly asked. "Are you here?"

"Scion? Where are you?" that higher pitched female voiced whispered back. "It's so dark I can barely see my own two feet!"

"Stay there, I will come to you."

Her scent was as provoking as ever and impossible to ignore. She heard footsteps and the rustling of leaves at her side. Charlie did the unthinkable and ambush the cautious male before he ever even saw her. Scion suddenly found himself supporting an extra 1,000 pounds on his back and was less than thrilled. He gently gripped her tail in his jaws to haul his friend back down to Earth and proceeded to pin the lively female beneath his bulk.

Trapped under his weight and resting on her side, Charlie began nibbling at his arms and neck in her efforts to annoy him further. Scion responded with a few nips at her own skin as she struggled to get back on her feet. She hissed defiantly, but it soon devolved into a pleasant rumbling. Scion too gave her his own series of throaty calls and tenderly bumped her snout. Charlie slowly parted her jaws to lovingly chew on his muzzle and growled with a hunger that did not come from her belly.

"Quit playing around Scion, we don't have a lot of time." whispered the young female raptor. "If any one of my sister's wakes up and sees me gone…"

"I know and I am sorry for delaying. I am just nervous and very excited to be with you."

"Yeah I can tell. Now gimmie some space to get ready big guy, you're kinda heavy!""

Scion stood up to allow the smaller green raptor to turn onto her belly as if she were nesting. Charlie then kept her tail elevated and to one side, giving Scion a much better view of her lower region then their first awkward encounter. Though in the perpetual darkness of paddock 4's simulated jungle at night, he can see no more than her silhouette and the faint shimmering of her moistening slit. The smell emanating from there however, is like a beacon for his pent up lust, and is the only sense he needs to find her.

The big Indoraptor took one last glance around with his golden eyes and then crouched just behind Charlie. He brought his dangling genital pouch near her haunch, just a few inches from that slickening pair of lady-lips, and rubbed himself against her. Charlie could feel his hot sheath grinding just above her thigh, but did not overreact until something even hotter started burning on her skin. It was his male organ that now grew with every pulse on her backside.

She tilted her head back to get a glimpse of it and her eyes bulged at the dark outline of his thickening penis. Charlie figured a male raptor as big as Scion would be large in every department, but this was beyond anything she could have ever imagined. And unfortunately for her, there was no way to truly gage its immense girth in the dark. She would have to wait till that massive tool penetrated her depths to really find out.

Scion himself was shaking from just how erect his raptor-rod was becoming, and the cool night air made for the perfect incentive to get nice and snug inside Charlie's warm hole. His thick length pulled off her rear and dangled before that heat emitting cloaca of hers. The fleshy tip of his swollen organ poked all around her rump, completely missing that drooling lower mouth. He growled and used more force in his aimless humps, jabbing Charlie's own sensitive mound and making her snarl back from the uncomfortable prodding.

Sweet bliss finally came for the desperate male as his enormous cock kissed her cloacal lips and spread them wide open. Charlie's irritated hissing ceased the instant she felt that foreign sensation of something squeezing into her hole. It was tight, almost painfully so for both the young raptors, yet neither of them chose to give up.

Charlie bared her teeth and breathed deeply as Scion forced more and more of his rugged length inside her. His fat organ unintentionally spread her cramped walls with every throb and twitch. It made her tense up and grip that baby-maker even harder. She chirped softly and quivered once every inch Scion had to give was finally inside her. Charlie rubbed her head against his chin once more and begged him to hurry. They were pressed for time and Scion knew it.

He retracted just half of his fat cock before jamming it back in. His pelvis smacked off her backside and tail with every thrust as his powerful legs kept him close to the ground and even closer to her. It was impossible to muffle the sounds of their organs exchanging juices. Flesh slapped against flesh and their voices too began to fille the simulated jungle with noise. Charlie could not control her rumbling and Scion could not hold back his coarse grunts. The strength and thickness of his organ plunging in and out of her cloaca was too much the young female. And likewise, the velvety texture of her tightening canal was beyond what a young male like him could hope to resist.

Scion buried himself to the hilt and laid the full weight of his torso on her back to keep his female in place. Charlie kept her chin to the paddock floor and relished the feeling of her male's body draped over hers. His meaty organ expanded and exploded a torrent of viscid and piping hot seed into that undulating hole of hers. Charlie contracted around his throbbing shaft as it blasted stream upon stream of gooey sperm into her deepest parts. Scion thrusted rather roughly in the violent eruptions of his orgasm, making her wince from how aggressively he was depositing his cum into her. His claws raked the dirt and his feet dug in the ground from how vigorously he bucked into his mate. Excess seed spilled from the edges of Charlie's hole with each pound. She felt her big male slowing his tempo but not his strength. Her whole body was jostled forward from his last few strokes and when Scion was done, he kept his still massive cock lodged deep inside her guts.

Charlie had no complaints about her current situation. She had no energy nor desire to get up. And why would she? This was the best spot in the whole paddock, stuck beneath Scion as his warmth and muscle shielded her more comfortably than any raptor pile her sister's could ever come up with. She did not even care about returning to nest with them either. Charlie just wanted to stay where she was, safe under her male.

Too bad that Scion did not share in her sentiments. He was far from satisfied and his baby-chowder producing testicles were far from emptied, despite the huge load he just blew (Note, only mammals have external balls, don't ask why). And though the risk of being caught would only increase if they continued, Scion did not care. His instinct to impregnate was strong.

"Scion? Whaddya think you're doing big guy?"

He pulled back and skewered her once more, bringing his maw near her face to speak.

"Forgive me Charlie, but I need you again. Right here. Right now."

"Wait, you already poured too much of your hot stuff in me. I'll end up having your eggs for sure if you do it again." Charlie warned him with a concerned look.

"Then have my eggs."

"What?! No Scion I can't, Blue would kill you!"

"That is a chance I am willing to take!"

Charlie knew that his mind was made up and there would be no arguing about it. Not to mention that the very idea of her laying his eggs made her cloaca tighten up like never before. The prospect of motherhood was too primal of an urge for her to ignore as well. She gave in and let Scion fill her with his male essence several more times before the two of them surrender to their own fatigue.

The young female thought that perhaps in the morning he would have a clear head, but his words told her otherwise. He promised to take her many times more, if she would have him of course. Charlie agreed without hesitation. She would lay her clutch, with or without her big sister's permission.

The daybreak would hold no promise for this young raptor pair. Charlie tried to sneak back to her sister's main paddock in quadrant 2, but the green female stunk of male musk. So much so that Beta took notice and came right up to her with a furious visage. Scion was nowhere in sight at least, Charlie would do her best to take the brunt of her sister's anger. Or so she thought.

"Charlie! That smell… it reeks. Come here. Now!"

"Blue, I c-can explain."

The slightly larger grey Velociraptor circled the nervous emerald female and hissed, "Where were you last night? And don't lie to me. I know you snuck away."

"I went to see Scion."

"And?"

"…Sis please." Charlie pleaded.

"And what did he do to you? What did he do, Charlie?!" Blue growled, snapping her jaws and making her younger sister cower. "Or maybe I should just go and ask him myself?"

"No don't! I'll tell you! Just please don't hurt him…"

"Well? I'm waiting."

Charlie confessed to her midnight mingle with their Omega, and that was all she could say before Blue interrupted. She waltzed behind her and inspected her back, tail, thighs and even rear, which made the smaller green female flush with embarrassment.

"Did he hurt you?"

"What? No of course not! Scion might have gotten a little too excited, but he didn't lay a single claw on me!" Charlie stated confidently.

"And you really do like this male?" Blue asked, her voice softening.

"Yes, yes I do! I couldn't imagine a world without Scion, so please just let him be."

Blue sighed and nuzzled her sibling's neck. Charlie was rightfully confused and wanted to know what suddenly changed her attitude. Blue also had a confession of her own. She never had any sort of grudge or hatred for Scion, rather it was paranoia. A fear that such a brutish male would harm and abuse her youngest sister without care. It was an unjust assumption on her part as not only was he an Omega, but the first male of their kind she had ever met. Blue had no idea what to expect. Her first instinct was to ensure that her siblings were safe and that this newcomer understood his place.

Charlie was elated to hear that her big sister would not feast upon entrails and leave his young fatherless. She rumbled and rubbed against Blue, who immediately pushed her away. It would not be this simple.

"What's the problem sis? You said it's ok for him to be my mate, so what's wrong now?"

"That's not a decision that either you or me is allowed to make. You know that Charlie." Blue reminded her.

"…No, he wouldn't. Would he? Blue?!"

"Alpha may not be as strong as us, but he sees all and he knows all. He's most likely already aware of what you two have done, and will pass his judgment as he always has."

"But..."

"When he comes to see us for training, he'll decide what's best for the pack. And his decisions are final."

End note: Yes, yes I know about the common cloacal kiss that most birds do, but that wasn't good enough for me, I needed something more raw and aggressive, the kind that only a sex-crazed mammal could deliver. And as far as I know, there aren't that many reptiles that can top the horniness of let's say a primate in need. That's why I gave Scion here some mammalian traits in terms of his genitalia. In actuality, there's no real evidence regarding dinosaur sex or genitalia. It's literally all just guesswork at this point based off their avian descendants and reptilian cousins, so honestly anything goes.

Petty note: Ok, this actually caught me off guard. I was doing some poking around online and got the average weight for a Utahraptor (what the original raptor design for JP was based off of) to be somewhere around 1 ton or about 900 kg (2000lbs) which I thought was insane! I did hear from somewhere however, that there's a possibility some Deinonychus DNA might have been used, so I chose to make these JW raptors (excluding Scion cuz he's a big boi) only around half a ton or 1000 lbs. I know nobody probably cares about this but I just thought it crazy how heavy these theropods could actually have been despite being genetically altered variants of their ancient selves. Damn nature, you scary!


End file.
